Scratches
by GleekFan1029
Summary: The Warblers find scratches on Blaine's back and Kurt is too embarrassed to tell them where Blaine got them.


Scratches

**Summary**: The Warblers find scratches on Blaine's back and Kurt is too embarrassed to tell them where Blaine got them.

**Rated**: M

I think I have to say this, I'm not so sure, but I do not own the Glee characters. (Even though I would like to…*wink wink*)

Kurt pulled off his sweaty gym shirt and tried to make himself unnoticeable. He quickly put on his button-up shirt before anyone could notice the purple bruises lined all around his neck and chest.

Unfortunately, Blaine was not so lucky.

"Whoa! Blaine! What's with the scratches on your back?"

Kurt blushed. He didn't have to look over to see what they were talking about.

Blaine pulled on his shirt, hiding his back with the scratches. "It's nothing." He tried to play it cool to see if they would let it go.

They didn't.

"Well, what happened?" They all leaned in and stared at Blaine, who was avoiding all eye contact.

Kurt put on his blazer and tried to sneak out of the locker room but someone caught him.

"Hey, Hummel."

Kurt froze. He knew his cheeks were red, so he didn't turn around to see who called him out.

"Do you know why Blaine has all those scratches?"

Kurt took a deep breath before turning around. He knew his cheeks were pink so his gaze wandered around the room, not really looking at anything. "I…. I don't know."

"LIES!" Wes yelled. David, his partner in crime, laughed.

"I bet YOU made then," David smirked.

Both Kurt and Blaine were full on blushing by this point.

The locker room was filled with hoots and hollers. All the boys in there made catcalls to Blaine and Kurt, who wouldn't look at each other.

Thankfully, the bell rang and Kurt ran out of the locker room and sprinted to his French class. He sat in his usual seat and buried his face in his hands. Memories of last night drifted through his mind….

***Flashback***

It was late and Kurt had snuck into Blaine's dorm room.

Kissing sweetly on the bed, Kurt rolled over so he was on top of Blaine, straddling his hips. He started attacking Blaine's neck getting encouraged by the soft groans he gave Kurt who was now sucking his neck.

"Kurt….." Blaine gasped as Kurt gently started biting his collarbone. He slipped his hands under Kurt's shirt, running his fingers over the soft porcelain skin.

Kurt squirmed as Blaine's cold fingers grazed over his nipples.

Groaning, Blaine flipped them over, pulling off Kurt's shirt. Once the shirt was off, Blaine started licking a line down Kurt's neck to his chest.

Moaning softly, Kurt grabbed the sheets, holding onto them for dear life.

Blaine kissed down to Kurt's navel, before pausing. He looked up and Kurt frowned.

"W…why did you stop?" Kurt whined.

Blaine crawled up Kurt, kissing him lightly on the lips. "I want to make sure," he pecked Kurt's lips with another kiss "that you are ready." He pulled away. "You know I would never force you to do something you aren't ready for."

Kurt propped himself up onto his elbows. He stared into Blaine's brown eyes. "I… I want to. I want to have sex with you."

Blaine groaned and sealed Kurt's lips with his own.

Kurt tugged on Blaine's shirt, trying to fee it from his pants.

He got the message. Blaine lifted his shirt over his head as Kurt's hands started roaming his boyfriend's chest.

Kurt traced his fingers over the light hairs below Blaine's navel and reached to unbutton his pants as Blaine was unbuttoning his.

Blaine got off of Kurt long enough for them to kick off there shoes and socks and slip out of their pants and briefs.

Kurt bit his lip, suddenly feeling embarrassed lying on the bed all exposed. It didn't help that Blaine was staring at him with intense eyes.

Slowly, Blaine climbed back on top of Kurt spreading his legs. He put two fingers to Kurt's lips. "Suck."

Kurt happily obeyed, sucking and licking those digits until they were slick with his spit.

Blaine lined up one finger to Kurt's entrance. "Ready?"

Kurt moaned, so Blaine took that as a 'yes'. He teased Kurt's hole with his finger before putting it all the way in.

He didn't know who moaned louder.

Kurt felt tight around his finger and Kurt pushed back, trying to make it go in deeper.

"More." Kurt panted.

Blaine slipped in a second finger. Kurt started making mewling noises in the back of his throat when he began scissoring his fingers, trying to open Kurt up. A thought flashed into Blaine's mind.

"Kurt?"

"Hmmm?"

"Have you ever… done this to yourself before?"

Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes, blushing. "Um… yea. I do this… sometimes." His face flushed more.

Blaine smiled. "What do you think of when you finger yourself?" He slipped in a third finger before Kurt answered.

"I… oh god…...um…. I think of… you doing…uh….this." Kurt's eyes were looking around the room, avoiding Blaine's face.

Blaine chuckled, but didn't press on. He started concentrating, trying to find…

"Oh my GOD!" Kurt screamed.

Blaine smiled. Found it, he though to himself. He angled his fingers up again, hitting Kurt's prostate, trying to get him to scream again.

"Oh god, Blaine! I….I'm so c-close!"

He quickly pulled his fingers out of Kurt. "Do you have any…?"

Kurt nodded and reached into his bag that was beside the bed. He pulled out a small bottle of lube and a condom, handing them to Blaine.

Blaine ripped open the condom with his teeth and slipped it onto himself. He poured some lube into his palm and slicked up his cock, positioning himself at Kurt's entrance. "You ready?"

Kurt nodded. "More then I ever will be." He took hold of Blaine's hand as he pushed himself inside Kurt.

It hurt. It REALLY hurt, thought Kurt. His eyes grew wide before he squeezed them shut, biting his lip.

Blaine felt terrible. He tried to go very slowly. Once he was all the way in, he stopped moving.

Kurt sighed. His eyes were closed and he rocked his hips, trying to make the pain go away.

"Are you ok?"

It took Kurt a while to answer, but he finally nodded.

Blaine started moving. Slowly, he pulled all the way out and back in. He did this a couple times trying to loosen Kurt up.

Finally, Kurt gasped. Blaine took that as a sign to move more. He gripped Kurt's hips and started thrusting into Kurt.

Kurt moaned. He grabbed Blaine by the shoulders. "Harder." He whispered in his ear.

Blaine groaned and started moving faster and harder, getting more and more turned on by the noises Kurt made in his throat. Kurt's nails dug into his back, scratching him. Pretty soon, his nails dug in deeper and he gripped onto Blaine tighter.

"Oh… ohgod…Blaine!" Kurt shot his load as he yelled his name. This drove Blaine over the edge. Buried deep inside Kurt he came, Kurt's name escaped his lips.

He dropped on top of Kurt's sweaty chest. After a few moments of panting, he slipped out of Kurt, pulled off the condom, threw it in the trash and snuggled close to Kurt again.

Kurt smiled. "I love you." He kissed the top of Blaine's head.

"I love you too."

***End of Flashback***

"Kurt….KURT!"

Kurt looked up and saw Blaine staring at him. He blushed. "Um…yea?"

Blaine cocked his head. "You ok? You ran out of the locker room pretty fast."

He nodded. "Yea, I'm totally fine. How's your back?"

Blaine blushed. "It's good. How are you feeling? Sore?"

Kurt shook his head. "I feel great."

The bell rang, telling Blaine that he had to take his seat. Smiling, he whispered "Good. Making sure so tonight maybe you can dig those pretty nails into my back again." He took his seat behind Kurt who was blushing.

Oh god, Kurt though. Smiling to himself, he waited patiently for that night to come.

Like it? Hate it? This is my first EVER Fan Fiction so please leave your comments and reviews. And thank you for reading.


End file.
